Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background is described with reference to producing water from a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation, as an example.
Most hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formations produce a mixture of oil and/or gas together with water, usually in the form of brine which may contain large amounts of dissolved minerals or precipitates such as salts. In fact, in some wells, water and other byproducts can be the majority of the total production yield, particularly during the later stages of production. Typically, once formation fluids are produced to the surface, the produced mixture undergoes a separation process where the hydrocarbon fluids are separated from the remaining components of the mixture and subsequently delivered to a refinery for treatment. In the separation process, the water and remaining components are usually removed from the hydrocarbon fluids using one or more single phase or multi-phase separation devices. Generally, these devices operate to agglomerate and coalesce the produced hydrocarbon fluids, thereby separating them from the water and other components of the produced mixture.
In certain operations, once the water is processed, it may be discharged into a body of water such as a surrounding ocean, in the case of offshore production. Before the water can be discharged into the ocean or any other body of water, however, it must first be rigorously tested to make sure that it does not contain any oil or other impurities that could damage the surrounding sea life. In addition, as environmental regulations increasingly become more stringent with respect to the disposal of produced water, it is crucial to obtain accurate and timely analysis of the separated fluids to avoid undesirable fines and/or fees.
One method to avoid disposal of produced water into the ocean or other body of water, is to inject the separated water and other components back into the ground. For example, the separated water produced from one well may be injected into a neighboring well. This process not only replaces a portion of the liquid removed from the reservoir, but also simultaneously serves to maintain required formation pressures for efficient production rates. It has been found, however, that the reinjection of the produced water into a neighboring well still requires surface processing and testing of the produced water. In addition, reinjection of the produced water into a neighboring well requires additional surface facilities including pumping and control systems as well as the drilling of a dedicated injection well, in some cases.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an improved system and method for disposal of water produced from a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation. A need has also arisen for such an improved system and method that does not involve the disposal of produced water into a body of water. Further, a need has arisen for such an improved system and method that does not require surface processing and reinjection of the produced water.